


when we're losing the fight

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Lantern (comics) , Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, The situation that finally gets them to admit that they love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we're losing the fight

When Sinestro starts laughing against him, Hal's first thought is that the man's gone hysterical. Finally driven mad from dehydration and the complete and utter darkness they've been trapped in for god knows how long, bound together, rings nowhere in sight.

"Right," Hal says, squirming against him. The ground is gritty underneath his bare feet and cold; like dirt, but not quite. "Because this is hilarious."

"Even still," Sinestro says, his laughter calming to a light chuckle. "You are not afraid. I cannot decide if this makes you truly admirable or truly stupid."

Hal sighs, tired of fighting against the bonds for the moment and leans his head back against Sinestro's, closes his eyes.

"It's what I love about you, you know," Sinestro continues. "Before you, I had never met a man so devoid of fear that I couldn't smell it on him. You -- you smell like arrogance and foolishness, with just a hint of hero complex. But never fear. It's intoxicating."

"What," Hal stumbles out. "What in the hell are you saying to me right now?"

"Please, Jordan," Sinestro says. He sounds so tired and Hal hates it, hates _all_ of this. "We could die at any moment. Do not condescend me by acting as if you don't know."

"You love me," Hal says, rolling the words around in his head, and this time it's his turn to erupt into laughter -- though he thinks he might _actually_ be hysterical. His head feels about three times heavier than it should and his hands and feet are so cold he can barely feel them anymore and nothing is really funny at all, but he can't stop _laughing_.

Sinestro thinks he's not afraid and jesus christ, if that isn't the funniest fucking thing ever. The only way he's even managed to make it this long is by not thinking about anything, by running his mouth and bickering with Sinestro and humming fucking _showtunes_. The second he lets the reality of the situation sink in, well -- apparently this is what happens.

"Jordan," he vaguely hears Sinestro saying. "Jordan, get a hold of yourself."

Hal's ribs feel like they're splintering in his chest every time he sucks in air and he can feel his body shaking with tremors and he's still laughing, pausing only to sob through the sharp bursts of pain. He's suddenly aware of every ache, every cut and bruise on his body, of the emptiness in his belly and how fucking _hungry_ he is, like some kind of switch in his head was flipped and he can no longer ignore it and oh god, he's going to die here. They're going to --

" _Hal_ ," Sinestro says and pushes his back against him, wiggles his fingers around enough to stroke the inside of Hal's wrist. " _Breathe_ , dammit. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. I _will_ get you out of here."

Hal takes a couple of deep breaths, focuses on the sound of Sinestro's voice and the heat of his skin instead of the pain and never ending darkness, relaxes against Sinestro's back again. "How?"

"I don't know yet," Sinestro says confidently and it fills Hal's chest with something warm and powerful. "But it is you and I. What can't we accomplish together?"

Hal's starting to smile when the door to their cell is lifted again and bright white light pours into the room, blinding Hal so that he can't even see who is approaching, only the vague outline of their silhouettes.

"Sinestro," he says, squinting. "I --"

"Jordan," Sinestro says against him, taking a deep breath as the foot steps grow nearer. "Tell me later."

 

 


End file.
